muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Sing
"Sing" is a Sesame Street song first performed in Season 2 with English and Spanish lyrics as "Sing"/"Canta". It has since been sung a number of times on the show, with many different singers, sometimes with just the English lyrics, and (on a couple occasions) in English and American Sign Language. Like "Bein' Green," it too has become an American standard, having been performed by a number of pop artists (sometimes credited as "Sing a Song"). Sesame Street Specials and appearances International The Muppets Non-Muppet performances * Barbra Streisand on her album Live Concert at the Forum. (1972) * Arte Johnson leads a chorus of children in performing the song in the special Robert Young with the Young. (1973) * The Carpenters on their album Now & Then. The single reached #3 on the Billboard Top 100.The Greatest TV Moments: Sesame Street Music A-Z (1973) * Johnny Mathis on his album Killing Me Softly with Her Song. (1973) * Perry Como on his album And I Love You So. (1973) * Ray Conniff on his album You Are the Sunshine of My Life. (1973) * Arthur Fiedler with the Boston Pops on the album You Will Be My Music (1974), reissued on Mister Music U.S.A. (1979) and Wish Upon a Star: All-Time Children's Favorites. (1996) * Linnea Reese (Lily Tomlin) sang and signed the song to her deaf children in the film Nashville. (1975) * Bing Crosby and Fred Astaire on the album A Couple of Song and Dance Men. (1975) * Peter Brady (Christopher Knight) with a puppet named Collette on The Brady Bunch Variety Hour. (1977) * The cast of Zoom on their album Zoom Tunes (Songs From The Three-Time Emmy Award-Winning Children's TV Show). Track is listed as "Sing a Song" and performed with slightly altered lyrics. (1977) * Nell Carter performed the song on an episode of Gimme a Break!. (October 1986) * Julie Andrews and Carol Burnett: Together Again, as part of a 70s and 80s medley. (1989) * Erich Kunzel and the Cincinnati Pops on the album Young at Heart (1992) * Fez (Wilmer Valderrama) and the cast in the That '70s Show episode "That '70s Musical". (April 2002) * "With the Quickness" performed a muzak version which was heard in The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants. (2005) * Wing Han Tsang in the South Park episode "Wing". (March 2005) * Kristin Chenoweth (with new seasonal lyrics) on her album A Lovely Way to Spend Christmas. (2008) * Pink Martini with Emilio Delgado on their album Splendor in the Grass. (2009) * Jane Monheit included the song on her album The Heart of the Matter. (2013) * Timmy Cleary (Jack Gore) in the pilot episode of The Kids Are Alright. (2018) Videos File:Sesame Street Sing|Celebrities and Muppets perform "Sing" File:Sesame Street Nathan Lane Sings "Sing"|Nathan Lane and the Oinker Sisters File:Sesame Street Gloria & Rosita Sing A Song|Gloria Estefan and Rosita Releases and friends perform "Sing," in honor of the song's composer Joe Raposo, as seen on the cover of a 1992 tribute album.]] .]] ;Audio * The Official Sesame Street 2 Book-and-Record Album (1971, The Kids) * Someday, Little Children/Sing (single, 1971) * Sing/The Electric Company Theme (single, 1972) * Sesame Street LIVE! (1973, Bob and the Cast) * Sing the Hit Songs of Sesame Street (1974, The Kids) * ¡Sesame Mucho! (1974, Los Niños) * Bert & Ernie Sing-Along (1975, Bert and the Company) * 25 Greatest Hits (1975, The Kids) * Sing/What's the Name of That Song? (single, 1976) * No Matter What Your Language/Canta (Sing) (single, 1976) * 10th Anniversary Album (1978, The Kids) * Sing Sang Song Singalong (1978, Skye Blue) * Sesame Disco! (1979, The Girls) * Sing (disco version)/The Happiest Street in the World (single, 1979) * Bob's Favorite Street Songs (1991, Bob McGrath) * Sing: Songs of Joe Raposo (1992, the Carpenters and a new recording featuring Muppets and Kids) * Sesame Street Celebrates! (1994, Ladysmith Black Mambazo, the Kids, and the Cast of Sesame Street) * Platinum All-Time Favorites (1995, The Kids) * The Bird is the Word! (1995, Big Bird and the Kids) * The Best of Elmo (1997, Elmo, Big Bird, Telly, Hoots the Owl, Grover and the Kids) * Elmo's Coloring Book (1997, Oscar and the Company) * Fiesta Songs! (1998, ¡Sesame Mucho! version) * For the Kids (2002, The Ivy) * Songs from the Street: 35 Years of Music (2003, original album version and the Dixie Chicks version) * Ha-Ha-Ha Sesame Street (2005, Japanese) * I Will Be with You (2006, Japanese) * Sesame Street Playground (2008, The Kids) * Big Bird's Best! (2019, Big Bird) ;Video * Muppet Moments (1985, Lena Horne) * Sing Along (1987, Olivia and Linda) * Sesame Street: 25 Wonderful Years (1993, Ladysmith Black Mambazo and the Cast) * Big Bird Sings! (1995, Big Bird and Snuffy) * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland: Sing and Play (1999, Elmo and the Pesties) * What's the Name of That Song? (2004, celebrity montage) * Elmo's Animal Adventures (2009, sand cartoon during credits) * 40 Years of Sunny Days (2009, celebrity montage) * Elmo's Music Magic (2011, sand cartoon) * Best of Friends (2012, Gloria Estefan and Rosita) * 50 Years and Counting (2019, Bob and the Two-Headed Monster) ;Publications * Sesame Street Songbook Vol. 2 * The Sesame Street Songbook (1971, 1992, 2007) * Sesame Street LIVE! (1973) * Songs of Sesame Street (1977) * The Reader's Digest Children's Songbook (1986) * Sesame Street Unpaved (1998) ;Online * Sesamestreet.org ** Sand Animals: ** Gloria Estefan and Rosita: * SesameStreet's YouTube Channel ** Bob and Luis, with Susan and the kids ** Lily Tomlin with the kids ** Gloria Estefan and Rosita ** Denyce Graves and penguins ** Nathan Lane and the Oinker Sisters ** Sand Cartoon ** Charlie Puth Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Songs Category:Muppet Songs Category:Muppet Show Songs